


House of Wayne

by TimAndJava



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimAndJava/pseuds/TimAndJava
Summary: The House of Wayne rules Gotham, although it sometimes feels like the other way around.





	House of Wayne

“How dare you come here, after all this time, and bring words of hatred to the House of Wayne,” Richard hisses at Jason.

“They are words of hatred that are well deserved,” Jason yells back.

Richard throws his hands up into the air and practically growls. “This is an insult, to our House, to our father!”

“This is no longer my house, and he has never been my father!”

Timothy, who stands just behind a seething Jason, gasps. “You have come back after so long only to spit on our father’s good name, is this true, my blood, my other half? Was the journey worth this dispute?”

Jason whirls around to look at Timothy. “Timothy, you know my words are not for you. You know this, you are still my blood, still my anchor, still my other half. I would never abandon my blood.”

“You have already abandoned me, Jason,” Timothy whispers. And then he turns to leave, golden robes rustling behind him.

Richard forces Jason to turn around once more. “Look what you have done, House-brother.You have broken the heart of your other half.”

Jason sighs, and runs his hand through the white streak in his stark black hair. He looks down at his shoes, and hesitates for a moment, before kneeling at Richard’s feet. “I am sorry, House-brother, my journey has changed me in ways you would not believe. I do not mean to damage our brotherhood.”

Richard sighs, and gestures for Jason to stand up. “It is not our relationship that is tarnished, little brother. Bruce is the one who deserves your apology. And perhaps Timothy, as well.”

“You are right,” Jason says quietly, “I have many amends to make.”

“Indeed,” Richard responds. “Now, let us put this behind us, and instead, you must tell me about this journey. What in seven hells happened to your hair?”

Jason touches the white streak once more. “To make a long tale a simple one, I will be blunt about it. I was dead, Richard, and now I am not.”

\---

Alfred watches the two boys interact from afar. As the king’s preferred servant, he has a unique and insightful look at the royal family, and watching Jason and Timothy interact is one of his favorite sources of entertainment.

The boys have a relationship unlike any that Alfred has ever seen. They came from the south, and Alfred suspects their type of interaction is more common in the southern parts of the continent.

Timothy and Jason appear to be total opposites. Jason is a behemoth of a man, only in his mid twenties, but is stronger than anyone that Alfred has met before. Jason has tanned skin, and often speaks in tongues that Alfred cannot comprehend. Jason has said many times that he is undeserving of his title and home, as he came from nothing. The boy is a gifted magician, skilled in elemental magic, and he prefers fire. There are men in Gotham and in other parts of the continent that refer to Jason as ‘the destroyer.’ 

Timothy, on the other hand, is everything that Jason is not. He is short and lithe, and is almost a sickly pale color, and is typically silent. He is a full grown man, just turned twenty, but he looks much more like a boy. Bruce and Alfred often fret over Timothy, and encourage him to eat more whenever they can. Timothy came from nobility, the House of Drake, though he was happy to shed his old history and inherit a new one when he came to live with Bruce. Timothy is not a magician, but a sort of mutant. His parents were wary of the boy, who could make plants grow, and coax life into many dead things. While Jason brought destruction, Timothy brought life.

Each boy refers to the other by the phrases ‘my blood,’ ‘my other half,’ or ‘my anchor.’ They share a bedroom and share a bed. Their fingers are intertwined whenever they are near each other. Jason often speaks for Timothy, when the boy does not feel like talking, which is often. Many onlookers assume that the boys were in a romantic relationship.

This is an easy mistake to make, Alfred thinks.

Timothy and Jason have no romantic feelings for each other. In fact Jason is perpetually in love with a young princess, Donna, who lives an ocean away.

When asked how the two boys can be so close yet not romantically involved, Timothy is always the one to respond.

“I cannot explain it, there is no word for what we are in the northern tongue. In the south, everyone has another half. These are the ones who mean the most, more than a spouse or a lover, more than the relatives of flesh. They are your chosen family, and you are sworn with blood. They complete you in a different way. It is hard to know that you are incomplete, until you find the missing piece.”

Everytime Timothy says this, Alfred smiles. But Jason outright grins.  
\---

Richard is seventeen, Jason fourteen, and Timothy ten, when the court decided that Bruce needs a proper heir.

“Why in seven hells does it matter if we’re proper heirs,” Jason rants one night at a private supper. “We are your sons in every sense but flesh. The crown is our right!”

Bruce sighs, and shakes his head. “Yes, Jason, I know this, and you all know it as well. But the court has ruled that I need a flesh-son to serve as an heir.”

“That’s silly,” Richard says, “I am nearly of age. How is it fair that a suckling babe will be in line for the throne before I am?”

“I agree with you, my eldest,” Bruce says seriously. “But if I am the ensure the House of Wayne keeps the throne, I must provide an heir that the court approves of. Otherwise, the throne will fall to our cousins, those next in line. The House of Queen, I fear.”

“So that’s it then,” Jason asks, “the court asks you to make an heir and you do so without question? How will you even do so? You have no queen!”

“You and I know full well that a queen is not a requirement for a king to produce an heir,” Bruce mumbles. 

Jason snickers. “So, a bastard, then? A brilliant plan, your majesty, I am sure the people will respect the illegitimate child of the king much more than his chosen children.”

Timothy hits Jason’s shoulder and frowns up at Jason. “Don’t be daft, my blood. I know what Bruce intends to do. He will take a consort. They will produce an heir, and then Bruce will be done with her.”

Bruce laughs. “Timothy, my youngest, you make me sound so cruel.”

Timothy shrugs his shoulders. “Am I not correct, father mine?”

“No, I suppose you are essentially correct, son,” Bruce says. “But I will not only take one consort, but two. The court insists upon it.”

“Why?” Richard asks.

“I am getting older, boys. The court believes it is my best interests to produce an heir quickly. And two women will certainly increase my chances of that.”

“That is ridiculous,” Jason mumbles, “the court has no respect for the women of this land. They are not property, and they are not livestock meant for breeding!”

“I agree with you, Jason,” Bruce says. “But this is not my choice. It is do this, or lose the throne.”

“Who will serve as consorts, then?” Richard rd asks. “Please tell me you at least have a say in that?”

Bruce nods his head. “Yes, I have some choice. The court insists that one of them be Gotham-born, and the other from a foreign land.”

“An odd request,” Richard comments. “Who have you selected.”

“I did not select them, I asked them,” Bruce says. “I do not wish to force a woman into a position she resents.”

“A noble choice, father,” Jason remarks. “Who did you ask?”

“I asked princess Talia al Ghul, daughter of the immortal king, and Lady Selina of Gotham,” Bruce responds.

“And did they agree?” Jasonn asks.

“Talia agreed immediately,” Bruce answers. “Her father has been trying to arrange a marriage between us for years, he does not seem to care that she will be one of two wives. And Selina is still deciding, I know it was never her intention to marry or have children.”

“Selina, at least is a good choice,” Jason says, “though Talia has never been fond of us. I suppose there are worse foreigners, though.”

“Your approval is important to me,” Bruce says seriously, “for you are my chosen sons. Let it be known that I chose you before I chose my children of the flesh.”

“Noted, father,” Richard responds. “But let it also be known that we will love your other children anyways.”


End file.
